Andy
by TwinkLoverXO
Summary: Andy is Dally's new friend, and he's tuff as anything. He's got his eye on a cute little redhead, who doesn't happen to be a broad. Ponyboy/OC SLASH! Pony's POV!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, I wanted to start a new story. I was inspired by all the OCs on here to make one, only this one's a guy. ;D Soooo yeah! Bring on the SLASH! Andy is a lot like Dally, only... not. You'll see why! R and R guys! Disclaimer: I only own Andy.**

I couldn't stand math class. There was something about it that was just so unbearable. The time seemed to just drag on with every passing second. When class finally ended on that miserable Monday afternoon, I felt an enormous amount of relief, despite all the homework we'd been given. I was practically failing this class and could use every opportunity available to get points, but the truth was... I just didn't have the motivation.

As I was walking out the door I saw Two-Bit bounding toward me, and I stared at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"What's with you?" I asked.

"Nothin!" he said, getting all defensive. I shook my head and laughed at him. "Hey," he began. "Soda told me to tell you to get a ride home with Dallas today. Said he's going to come by and pick the both of us up. Sorry to tell you so last-minute kid, but I just found out, myself. Soda grabbed hold'a me right before 4th block and told me. Somethin' about him and Steve having to go into work an hour early today? I don't know."

"Woah, slow down. You're going a mile a minute," I complained. "I don't want to go home with Dally." He shrugged.

Don't think you got a choice, kid. Hey, what do you think of that new guy he's been hanging out with? Andy?"

"I don't know... don't think I've met him before. What's he like?" I asked.

"Well, he knows how to handle a switch blade, all right." Two-Bit nodded and smiled at girls as we walked through the hallways. I shrugged.

"So he's a lot like Dally?" I wondered why we were talking about this, what all the buzz was about. To tell the truth, I'd heard this Andy guy mentioned a lot lately. Darry even said he was tuff; how's that for impressive?

Soon we had reached the front doors of the school and we filed out along with the rest of the usual stampede. I kept my eyes open for Dally's old beat-up brown car that he'd "gotten a sweet deal on" last year. I kind of hoped that Andy would be with him, so I could finally meet the kid. Apparently he was Dally's age: 17. And still in school. Quite the accomplishment.

"Over there!" Two-Bit suddenly said. He tossed his arm over my shoulder and led me along toward the parking lot where I finally saw Dally's car. And sure enough, there was Andy in the passenger seat.

Don't as how I knew it was him. I just kind of... did. He had blond hair just like Dally, but it was nicer. It didn't curl over his ears or look unkept, but seemed to fall nicely and frame his face so that you could just barely see his eyes. Those eyes.. they were nice. Green or hazel, I couldn't tell, but it didn't seem to matter. His chin was covered in scruff and it didn't seem to me like he'd forgotten to shave, but that he grew out those prickly sideburns on purpose.

I watched him intently as he glanced at Two-Bit and then shifted his gaze to me and stared. Those eyes searched my face first and then slowly panned down to take in the rest of me and I was filled with a sensation I couldn't quite describe. I didn't want to admit it to myself because it gave me a weird, stomach-achy feeling, but I kind of liked it. The attention felt good. Especially from a guy that got so much himself. I wondered why he had looked at me like that.

"Get in," Dally grinned. Two-Bit and I hopped into the back of the car and could automatically _feel_ the disgustingly loud music that was playing. I wanted to ask Dally to turn it down, but I didn't want to be a prude. Definitely not in front of Andy.

"Hey, And, check out this switch I swiped!" Two-Bit forcefully put his hand on Andy's shoulder and I watched him turn around, shoot a lingering glance at me, then turn his attention to Two-Bit.

"Hey, that's cool!" he laughed. "Almost as big as..." Andy pulled out just about the biggest blade I'd ever seen and shoved it in our faces. "this one!"

"Man, where'd you get that one?" Two-Bit gasped. "I've _never_ seen one that big!"

"Neither have I," I mumbled. Andy looked at me and a smile tugged at his lips. I blushed and smiled back a little bit. In the back of my mind I sort of wondered why this guy was staring at me so much, but I couldn't say that I wasn't enjoying it. Every second of it.

"Hey guys," Dally said abruptly from the front seat, slowing the car down. "Check out these broads." We all looked out the window.

There were a couple of girls walking home from school right next to Dally's car that looked about as greasy as an old car that's just been lubed up. Dally tended to go for that type, though. Maybe because it was all he could get, or... no, that wasn't the reason. Dally could get any chick he wanted. It was just because he didn't feel like putting in the effort. Girls like this were good for one night stands, just the kind of fun Dally was looking for. It disgusted me, the thought of doing that with girls like this. I didn't get it. But I guess I'd grow into liking these kinds of girls. I had to, because I knew for sure that they were all I could ever hope to get.

"Naw," Andy said quickly. "Not my type." And just like that, Dally drove away. Shrugged a little bit, but sped up the car passed the girls. I was shocked. When Dally had an idea, he was going to go for it. I had no idea that anyone's opinion could mean so much to him. But I guess Andy was just that important.

Soon Dally pulled into the driveway of just about the dingiest house I'd ever seen. The shutters were falling off, the grass was brown, and there was a drooling rottweiler tied to a tree in the front yard.

"See you soon, man," he said. Andy nodded and was about to get out when he turned around and looked at me.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked. I was shocked. Did he, Andy Eberhart just ask me what my name is? I thought he wasn't talking to me at first, but when I took a while to answer, I got a slap to the back of the head from Two-Bit. I glared at him.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, then remembered what I'd just been asked. "My name's Ponyboy Curtis."

"Oh, Darry's brother?" Andy asked. He seemed amused. "You don't look like him."

My heart dropped. Gee, thanks, Andy. Real nice guy he turned out to be. I hung my head a little bit.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" he laughed. "I mean.. you're a redhead. And you got freckles."

"And he's scrawny!" Two-Bit chimed in. Andy laughed again.

"Hell... so am I," he smiled. I smiled back a little bit. Maybe Andy wasn't so bad. I could definitely get used to him...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school I saw Andy. He was walking through the hallway all innocently, and if I hadn't known, I would have sworn that him and Dally had never talked a day in their life. The thing about the two was that they looked kind of alike: both had blond hair and a long, chizzled face, but Andy had a sweet kind of look to him. Like he didn't want to hurt anybody, and he wasn't high and mighty. He was just a guy trying to make it through life, like everybody else.

He didn't say hi to me. I don't know if I expected him to, but I was really disappointed when he didn't even acknowedge me.

But during lunch I had another chance. Two-Bit came bounding up to me, as usual, and grabbed me by the shoulders. He pushed me right out of the cafeteria and up to the front door before I was able to struggle out of his grasp.

"What're you doing?" I asked, annoyed. If I skipped with him like he probably wanted me to, Darry would ground me for life.

"Come on, kid! Don't you want to have fun?" Two-Bit whined. I frowned at him.

"Not at the expense of my life!" I shot back. He shook his head.

"Guess you don't want to hang out with Andy..." I watched him shrug, acting uninterested. I noticed a smile tugging at his lips and soon I was grinning along with him.

"Well, okay. But just for today! I'm never gonna let you talk me into this again, you hear?" My eyes widened as Two-Bit grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the front doors with him, not even checking to see if any teachers had seen us. He pulled me with him all the way to the back of the parking lot and then finally let go of me.

"Why'd you have to be so rough?" I was dusting myself off and glaring at Two-Bit.

"Don't be a pussy," I heard a laughing voice say, and my heart fluttered. I didn't even have to look to recognize that voice. It was Andy.

"S-Sorry," I mumbled. Wow, not even five seconds and I already sounded like an idiot! I was really going to have to get it together. "How are you doing, Andy?" I was kicking myself immediately after I finished talking. Why did I sound like such a doofus today? Andy smirked at me and took out a cigarette. I stared at them until he finally handed me one.

"Not too bad. You?" he replied after what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence. I felt around for a lighter in both pockets and sighed when I realized that I didn't have one. Andy laughed a little. "Relax, kid." he said, and then got real close to me to light my cigarette. I took in a few shallow breaths and tried to think of something cool to say.

"I thought Dally was gonna be here for sure." Well, I guess that wasn't _too_ bad.

"Nope," Andy said. "Just the three of us today." And to tell the truth, I was perfectly okay with that. Of course, it would have been a tiny bit better if Two-Bit wasn't here...

We cruised around in Two-Bit's beaten-up car for a little while before we finally stopped at a gas station. This was nice, getting to just hang out with Two-Bit and Andy. They were good company. The whole way we just listened as Two-Bit went off about everything from his latest steal to his latest broad. I don't know why, but I could never picture myself talking about girls the way the gang does. I've thought all about them, and stuff Soda's said about getting with them. It just doesn't sound any good to me.

"Damn, speaking of girls..." Two-Bit wiggled his eyebrows and pulled up a little closer to the car full of girls parked at the gas station. I looked at them, uninterested. One was an ugly brunette with a big nose and another one was a ditzy blonde whose tits were so big, they looked ready to pop. Andy seemed to agree with me, because he shook his head.

"Naw, man. Not my type."

"Seriously?" Two-Bit gasped. "How can _that_ not be your type? I'm starting to think you don't have a type, man..." Andy glared daggers at him.

"My type just isn't big boosey broad, that's all," he shot back, getting out of the car angrily. I snuck a glance at Two-Bit. He didn't seem to care that he'd offended Andy. Sheesh, if I had, I'd be begging his forgiveness. I got out of the car too and followed Andy into the gas station.

"Hey," I said quietly behind him. "I didn't think those girls were anything special either." He turned around and smiled at me half-heartedly.

"Thanks, kid," came his scratchy, gruff voice. I got this weird sensation: like butterflies in my stomach. Was that how I was supposed to feel looking at those girls? I shook the thought from my head and grabbed a coke, going up to the counter to pay for it. Just then, I felt a strong grip grab the coke out of my hand and slam it on the counter, along with a pack of cigarettes. "I got this," Andy said. I blushed.

"Thanks."

Andy and I walked silently out of the gas station and back to the car, where Two-Bit was eagerly waiting for us.

"I got her number!" he hissed, grabbing Andy by the collar and practically dragging him into the car. He shoved Two-Bit's hands off of him and rolled his eyes.

"Which one? Tits or big-nose?"

"Tits," Two-Bit said quickly.

"I have a thing for redheads." Andy said pointedly. I ran a hand through my red hair.

"I kind of like blonds," I dared to reply. Andy grinned at me. I smiled back a little bit, and then almost laughed at how completely oblivious Two-Bit was. There he sat, staring at the scribbled down phone number like it was a million dollars or something. I think it's pretty weird, what some people value.


End file.
